Look What Happened
Look What Happened originally appeared on the album Borders & Boundaries as its fourth track. It was later re-recorded for the Anthem album, where it got its horn intro and bass solo removed. The artwork for the song on Anthem was made by Wendy Ann Gardner. The title to this song was originally "Look What Happened to Urishima Taro", referencing an old Japanese folk tale about a man who left his life behind to live under the sea with a tortoise princess, and when he returned, 300 years had passed and everyone he knew was long dead. He missed his old life so much, he opened a magic box given to him by the princess, which immediately aged him 300 years. The Japanese intro heard on ''Borders & Boundaries ''is in keigo. It's from the official time service and it just says "Now it is 11:53 pm". Lyrics And I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try and we'll walk in circles around this whole block walk on the cracks of the same old sidewalks then we'll talk about leaving town yeah we'll talk about leaving I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try We rode across that bridge all night we talked our way through city lights traced all the lines, we're killing time under those buzzing signs from downtown to anywhere but here tonight, yeah, I swear to these rooftops and just hoped that car would never stop And I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try and we'll walk in circles around this whole block walk on the cracks of the same old sidewalks and we'll talk about leaving town and we'll talk about leaving I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try We drove around this place all night past closed signs and familiar sights we're moving by, passing time counting those center lines with 20,000 lines left to go that lead to somewhere I don't know it might be the time that we leave this all behind And I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try and we'll walk in circles around this whole block walk on the cracks of the same old sidewalks and we'll talk about leaving town and we'll talk about leaving I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try And there's been a few times when we thought it felt right to take the westbound signs and just leave town tonight And I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try and we'll walk in circles around this whole block walk on the cracks of the same old sidewalks and we'll talk about leaving town yeah we'll talk about leaving I swear it's the last time and I swear it's my last try and I swear it's my last try And we'll talk about leaving town and we'll talk about leaving town Appearances *2000 - Borders & Boundaries *2000 - Extreme Rock and Punk Selects *2002 - Another Round of Golf Vol. 4 *2002 - Live From Japan (Acoustic) *2003 - Anthem *2003 - Live in London (Live) *2003 - Grind *2004 - The People's History of Less Than Jake (Live) *2004 - Projekt Revolution Sampler Category: Songs